


summer (only sings for you)

by down_the_road



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, like super light blink and youll miss it angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/down_the_road/pseuds/down_the_road
Summary: Summer had always been William’s favorite time of year. He may have been born in the spring, but he had grown up in Swedish summers, and the feel of the warm summer sun striking his face had never quite gotten old.Summers now held a different meaning than they had in his youth. What was once a reprieve from schoolwork was now manifested as an off-season. With summer came heading home, warm days spent training, vacations to sunny beaches, and delicious food.With summer came David.
Relationships: William Nylander/David Pastrnak
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	summer (only sings for you)

**Author's Note:**

> see bottom for notes :)

Summer had always been William’s favorite time of year. He may have been born in the spring, but he had grown up in Swedish summers, and the feel of the warm summer sun striking his face had never quite gotten old.

Summers now held a different meaning than they had in his youth. What was once a reprieve from schoolwork was now manifested as an off-season. With summer came heading home, warm days spent training, vacations to sunny beaches, and delicious food. 

With summer came David.

David was here now, snuggled into William’s side in William’s king-sized bed in the Swedish summer house, snoring peacefully. Light danced across his face as it filtered in through the large windows of the bedroom, and William’s heart ached. It was a happy ache, the ache of a heart that has been fulfilled after many months of going without. 

Soon David would wake up, and with that the spell of the summer mornings that William had come to cherish over the last five years would break. David would want breakfast, and he wouldn’t settle for the mediocre omelet that was William’s staple. The omelet wasn’t that bad, and William had even upped the ante over the years through the use of various vegetables and fresh cheeses. But David didn’t appreciate eggs and mushrooms and swiss on his vacation, as he’d loudly whine about when William pointed it out, so the duo would inevitably walk down the road to the little diner down the road from the house and order crepes. Nutella for David, strawberry for William. A side of some breakfast meat on the side, and if David was feeling particularly devious, an egg, scrambled.

But for now, David was sleeping. William knew he was tired. They had spent the day yesterday running around the lake near the house, messing around on William’s father’s boat. There had been little fishing, and a fair amount of complaining, and then a fair amount of things William will never ever tell his father about that followed. Of course, David is tired. It’s not every day you join the seaman’s club.

And, if he’s being honest, William loves David like this. He’s loved him since he was a teenager, loves him even when he’s beating his ass at hockey, but god William loves him when he’s like this. All docile and almost angelic, and not chirping Willy for his hair. Which, honestly, David has no room to talk, and if he were anybody else, William would point that out, but he’s David, and William happens to have a David Pastrnak shaped Achilles heel, so he lets it slide.

David opens his eyes as William finished that thought, blinking into the light and yawning. He smiles at Willy, and then chuckles, mumbling into the quiet morning air:

“Should take picture. Last longer.”

William knocks him upside the head and joins the man in his bed in laughing. The spell is broken, and William Nylander is in love.

  


* * *

  


Later that morning, when the sleep has migrated out of David’s eyes and they’ve both brushed their teeth, William perches comfortably on the counter of the summer house’s kitchen as David makes coffee. Two sugars one cream for William, barely enough sugar to discount the coffee from being considered black for David. William offers an omelet, this time with no mushrooms but bell peppers and tomatoes, and David smiles and shakes his head.

“You know I am not eating eggs in offseason. Why you bother to ask?”

William groans. “First of all, it’s why do you bother to ask. And honestly, I’m just hoping for something other than crepes. We’ve had crepes for the past two weeks. We can’t have them all summer.”

David laughs at him, teasingly, and William’s heart gives a flutter, because he’s apparently weaker for David than he originally thought. “That is not what you were saying last summer.”

And, okay, he’s right. William did enjoy crepes for almost every breakfast last summer, and he really isn’t tired of them now, but he won’t let David win this one. Besides, crepes aren’t exactly on the meal plan, like omelets are. He tells David as much.

“Fine Nylander. We go somewhere else. I see place on run, we can try. No crepes.”

William smiles into his coffee as David hands it to him, reveling in his win. David takes a sip of his, before setting it down on the counter next to William and wraps his arms around him, careful not to spill William’s cup. William leans into it, basks in the warmth that seems to always radiate off David in waves, at any and all times. William swears the man is a space heater. It works out well on colder nights.

“But before we go,” David prods, his voice trailing off suggestively as his hands drift lower, trailing down William’s spine, finally resting just above the crevice of his ass.

William pokes his arm with his free hand, incredulous. “No way you creep. I’m hungry.”

But it is too late. David is already trailing up his neck, pressing wet kisses along the side and gently nipping at that place where Willy’s jaw meets his ear. His hands are drifting ever lower.

“C’mon Pasta! Aren’t you tired of this? Was the boat not enough?” William whines, not ready to give up just yet. It’s good to make your boyfriend work for it every once in a while, he thinks, to keep the romance alive and all.

David stops his ministrations to look at William dead on, a mischievous glint in his eyes that reminds William of when they were kids, playing hockey on the side while they treated each other like a full-time job. 

“Never enough of you Nylander.”

It is safe to say William is a sitting duck at that point.

They make it to David’s mysterious breakfast spot quite a bit later than planned, only for William to find that the only thing the restaurant serves is pancakes. David orders a stack of Nutella pancakes the size of his head and an egg, scrambled, and then proceeds to laughs his ass off as William begrudgingly orders a much more sensibly portioned stack of strawberry pancakes. 

He lets William steal a few bites of Nutella though, so William lets him have his moment.

  


* * *

  


Kappy gives him a call later that day, after William has spent another day on the lake with David. David is on his run, the one time of day that he gives Willy a reprieve. William hates that he misses him, especially when David has only been gone for thirty minutes or so and the two of them have been separated for way longer in the span of their relationship.

Kappy gives him the run down, tells him about Pittsburgh. He’s currently in Finland with his family, but he might come out to visit William right before training camp.  
“I know I don’t have to, but it seems right to keep with tradition,” he reasons over the crackle of the face time audio. In the background, William can hear someone cooking. “Especially since we won’t see each other too often this next season.”

God William hates that. He has friends on the team, good ones at that, but Kappy was his bud. Kappy understood the weirdness of growing up in your father’s shadow, of moving in and out of the country constantly. He’s going to miss that presence in the locker room, but also that outlet outside of the locker room.

Kappy breaks this train of thought as he yells something in Finnish to the mysterious cook in the background, before turning his attention back to William. “And how’s Pasta? Is he there with you?”

William nods, and Kappy shakes his head, grinning manically. “Make sure you tell him this time that I’ll be there before I come, please.” William lets out a bark of laughter at that.

“That was one time, five years ago. Find a new struggle Kapanen.” 

“Hey bro, that was traumatic! He hit me over the head with his stick!”

William laughs out loud at the memory, and the conversation is redirected back to Pittsburgh, and family. Kappy hangs up not too much longer, leaving William alone in the summer house, waiting for David to come home.

William decides to start dinner, which tonight it seems is a chicken and broccoli stir fry, pre-prepared by some box meal company his mother had recommended. As William dumps the contents of the premeasured bags into a pan, he thinks about the future. Thinks about how much he’s going to miss Kappy. Thinks about how much he’s going to miss David.

Leaving the summer house for training camp is never easy. William loves hockey, loves getting to see his friends and play the sport he loves for a living, but he really hates having to leave David to do it. He hates how quickly the summer nights curled into each other changes to cold Toronto nights watching David through the screen of his phone, face pixelated by face time. 

He doesn’t realize he’s crying until David opens the door, back from his run and covered in a sheen of sweat, and looks at him with confusion and mild horror spread clearly across his face.

“Zlatíčko, what’s wrong? What happened?” He asks, coming up and wrapping his arms around William and squeezing tight, pulling him away from the awaiting stir fry.

William reaches up to wipe his tears, and then buries his face into David’s shoulder. “It’s nothing. I don’t even know what’s wrong with me.” He laughs wetly.  
David shakes his head and squeezes tighter. William sighs. “Kappy called. He’s probably going to still come over before we leave.”

“Kapanen brings out this kind of reaction?” David asks, and William can hear the disbelief laced though his voice. He shakes his head against David’s shoulder, and pulls back.

“No. I just,” his voice falters. “I just was thinking about how much I’m going to miss this. Miss you.”

David nods in understanding. “Yes, I miss you too. But season is long time away. We still have this right now zlatíčko. There is no need to look to future right now.” He reaches his had up to brush away the stray tears William didn’t quite manage to get, and William leans into hit, feeling David’s calloused hands flutter across his cheek.

“I know,” he concedes. “I just wish it could last forever. It’s not fair that it can’t.”

David sighs, long and tired sounding. “Just have to wait a little bit longer Willy. Then we retire, move here. Spend days teaching children to skate.”  
William grins at the thought of David hauling children across the ice of the lake when it has frozen over. William feels like his heart is going to burst at the idea. Instead, he goes in for one last hug before tearing away to serve out the stir fry. 

  


* * *

  


David holds on to him a little longer and a little harder after they have dinner, as they sit on the couch and watch some Netflix special in the living room that neither of them can seem to give their full attention to. William leans back into him, and feels the warmth radiating off David, lets it warm all the way down into his insides and his heart. He feels content, he thinks. Content and full of love. 

David pulls him up closer, and whispers something in Czech in his ear, something that William can make out just enough of to categorize as nasty. He laughs, and pauses the TV, letting David flip him over and start running up his neck once again, a reprise of the morning’s earlier actions. 

Yes, William thinks, as David makes his way down his neck to nip at his collarbones this time around. Content and full of love.

**Author's Note:**

> my first fic ever yay!
> 
> rated T cause I wanted to be safe because there are some *implied* sexy times, but honestly squint and you'd miss it. not betaed, but i did run it through grammarly so hopefully that caught any mistakes.
> 
> also, zlatíčko directly translates to "little gold" in czech, and is supposedly the czech version of the pet name honey if google is to be trusted.


End file.
